youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
BibisBeautyPalace
BibisBeautyPalace (bürglich Bianca Claßen, *06.02.1993 in Köln als Bianca Heinicke) ist eine deutsche YouTuberin. Auf ihrem Kanal widmet sie sich den Themen Fashion, Beauty, Lifestyle. Außerdem ist sie Miteigentümerin der Julian Claßen & Bianca Heinicke GbR ''& Teilhaberin der ''nuwena GmbHnunena.de "Über uns" Person Bianca war Studentin der Sozialwissenschaften (Dieses Studium brach sie ab um sich (eigenen Aussagen nach) mehr YouTube widmen zu können) und wohnt mit ihrem Ehemann Julian Claßen (Julienco) in Köln. Oft arbeitete sie mit den befreundeten YouTubern Dagi Bee und LIONTTV zusammen. Am 12.05.2018 gab sie ihre Schwangerschaft bekannt. Sie ist seit dem 12. September 2018 mit Julian Claßen verheiratet. Kanal Am 28.11.2012 gründete Bianca ihren YouTube-Kanal BibisBeautyPalace und am 02.12.2012 lud sie ihr erstes Video hoch. Dabei handelte es sich um ein Tutorial, in dem sie zeigte, wie man die Haare an die Kopfhaut flechtet.'Haare an der Kopfhaut flechten (Video) Sie entschied sich, dieses Video zu machen, da sie damals selbst eine Anleitung dazu auf YouTube suchte, jedoch kein passendes Video fand. Danach folgten weitere Tutorials zu Frisuren, Make-Up und Nageldesign. Kritik Am 22. Februar 2014 lud sie gemeinsam mit der ehemals befreundeten YouTuberin Dagi Bee ihre Fans zu einer Autogrammstunde in die Kölner Innenstadt ein. Nachdem laut Polizeiangaben etwa 300 Fans dieser Einladung gefolgt waren und sich eine große Menschenmenge gebildet hatte, musste die Veranstaltung aus Sicherheitsgründen abgebrochen werden. Vier jugendliche Fans wurden leicht verletzt.Eskaliertes Bloggerinnen-Treffen in Köln, Rheinische Post, abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2014. Die Stadt Köln gab kurz darauf bekannt, dass das Treffen nicht genehmigt war und die Veranstaltung daher eine „illegale Sondernutzung von öffentlichem Straßenland“ darstelle. Des Weiteren leitete die Stadt Köln ein Bußgeldverfahren ein."Gesalzene Rechnung", Autogrammstunde von YouTube-Stars war nicht genehmigt, Die Welt, abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2014.BibisBeautyPalace und Dagi Bee: Mädchen brechen zusammen, Kölner Stadt-Anzeiger, abgerufen am 5. Dezember 2014. Bianca wird stark kritisiert, da sie Produkte in ihren Videos zeigt, und durch das Werben Geld bekommt, ohne dies zu markieren (unmarkiertes Produkt-Placement).Werbung auf YouTube: Das Bibi-Business, Der Spiegel, vom 09.12.2015 Auch das BibiPhone ist in den Augen der YouTuber unnötig, es wäre eine reine „Abzocke“ und Ausnutzung der Community. Außerdem wird sie für das Vorspielen einer besonderen Zuschauerbindung kritisiert und dafür, dass sie nichts gegen einige Fans unternimmt, die sich „ritzen“ um Mitgefühl gegenüber Bibi zu zeigen und Aufmerksamkeit von ihr zu erhaschen. Ihre eigenen Produkte Bibiphone Im Oktober 2015 erschien in zusammenarbeit mit der Telekom das Bibiphone - ein Sony Xperia M4 Aqua mit Bibi auf der Rückseite - welches auf 5000 Exemplare begrenzt wurde. Beworben wurde es anfangs mit exklusivem Inhalt, welches sich später als ein YouTube VideoDas Bibi Phone - "Exklusiv Video" für käufer des Bibiphones, verschiedene Klingeltöne und einige Bilder herrausstellte.Review zum Bibiphone von AlexiBexi Bilou Seit dem 12. November 2015 stellt die nuwena GmbH die Produktmarke Namens „Bilou“ zur Körperpflege her. Laut Bianca arbeitete man ein Jahr an diesem Produkt. Zunächst wurden nach und nach einige neue Duschschaum-Sorten vorgestellt. Einige Jahre später kamen auch weitere Sorten als Bodyspray und Pflegeschaum hinzu.[ https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=44NTLkBF2OA|Video: ENDLICH kann ich euch mein GEHEIMNIS verraten ...] Bilou wird von Johnny Hand in verschiedenen Experimenten verwendet. Song Am 5.5.2017 brachte sie unter dem Namen „Bibi H.“ den Song „How it is“ mit einem Musikvideo heraus. Am selben Tag ging das Video bereits viral, das dazugehörige Musikvideo landete aber auch mit über 2,34 Millionen Dislikes auf Platz 5 der meist gedisliketen Videos auf YouTube.List of most disliked YouTube videos Kritisiert wurde u.a. die viele Werbung, musikalischen Fähigkeiten, die fehlende Vorbildfunktion und der wenige Inhalt und das kindliche Image des Songs.Ole Reißmann: Bibi hat einen Song veröffentlicht und alle hassen ihn in bento, 05.05.17 Achtung! Bibi singt in kreiszeitung, 05.05.17 Außerdem wird dem Song vorgeworfen Inhalte kopiert zu haben.Video:GEKLAUT?! "How it is (WAP BAP)" von Bibi KLINGT WIE... �� von dem funk-Format offen un'ehrlich Viele YouTuber verarbeiteten den Song kreativ. So lud z.B. AlexiBexi eine deutsche Version des SongsVideo:Bibi H - How it is (Wap Bap...) - Auf Deutsch! von AlexiBexi und YouTuber wie ApeCrimeVideo: Bibi H - How it is ( wap bap ... ) [Official Video PARODIE] von ApeCrime , MalternativVideo:Bibis "How It Is (Wap Bap...)" - Song PARODIE von Maltenativ oder KuronoVideo:Bibi H - How it is [PARODIE] von Kurono veröffentlichen Parodien dazu. Julia KoepVideo: Bibi H - HOW IT IS (Google Übersetzt) von Julia Koep und DragonDub<Video:Google Übersetzt: How It Is (Wap Bap) von DragonDub veröffentlichten eine Google-Übersetzerversion. Der Song wurde in mehren Musikstilen verarbeitet. So lud Marti Fischer z.B. eine Schlager-VersionVideo:Marti F - Wie Es Ist ("How It Is" Schlager Version) von Marti Fischer hoch und es gab Metal-Covers. Julien Bam und Rezo zeigten direkt mehrere mögliche Musikstile.Video:"HOW IT IS (Wap Bap)" - Bibi H. in 10 STYLES | Julien Bam von Julien Bam Der YouTuber Propa veröffentlichte eine Parodie des Songs.Video:How it is (wap bap) - IN ANDEREN STILEN mit Julien Bam von rezo Des Weiteren gibt es eine Vielzahl an Reaktionvideos und Kommentarvideos z.B. von KuchenTV, MrTrashpack, BoneClinks, Freshtorge und EsKay. Auszeichnungen Preise * PlayAward 2014 – In der Kategorie „Beauty/Lifestyle/Fashion“ * PlayAward Legend 2016 Kids Choice Awards Nominierungen * 2015 –'' Lieblings-Videoblogger Equipment ; Kamera * Aufnahmen: Canon EOS 600D * Vlogs: Canon Legria Mini X ; Software * Schnittprogramm: iMovie, Magix Video Deluxe ; Beleuchtung * Softboxen: RPGT 125W ''Stand: 01.05.2018[https://www.YouTube.com/watch?v=zc52pFo7wHQ 10 Arten wie man garantiert Single bleibt] (Die Infobox enthält die hier verwendeten Informationen; abgerufen: 13.10.2015) Sonstiges * Bibi spielte im YouTuber-Film Kartoffelsalat die Rolle der „Perle“. * Sie ist mit ihrem Ehemann Julian Claßen bereits seit dem 1. März 2009 in einer Beziehung. * Außerdem ist Julian ihr erster Freund. * 2012 arbeitete sie für die Kanäle BeautyloungeTV und HilfreichTV. Literatur * Sven Mann: Die Wahrheit über Bianca Heinicke (2017) ISBN: Unbekannt Weblinks * nuwena.de Vermarktungsfirma Webseite * Webseite des Produktes Bilou * Bilou/Bibis Vimeokanal * Webseite von "How it is" * Wikipediaartikel:How It Is (Wap Bap …) * https://www.youtube.com/user/BibisBeautyPalace Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Gründung 2012 Kategorie:Köln Kategorie:Beauty Kategorie:Lifestyle Kategorie:Fashion Kategorie:Comedy Kategorie:Mehr als eine Million Abonnenten Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Aktiv Kategorie:Musiker